


Akai Shinigami

by KnightoftheCrow



Series: Old Fics/To Be Revamped [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, Gore, Het, Multi, OOC maybe, Queer Het, blood/gore, i was 16, old fic, that time we don't speak of before Grell's gender reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 00:08:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16712680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightoftheCrow/pseuds/KnightoftheCrow
Summary: A mysterious young girl arrives in London, spurring on some run ins with the local Grim Reapers.





	1. The Here and Now

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is an old fic I was writing when I was 16 and lost all but what is posted on Lunaescence. I still remember a lot of stuff from this fic (I remember a lot of odd details from all my stories and a lot of things I read). It's centric of an OC I made that started out as a bit (a lot) of a self insert for some self insert Bleach fanfic I was writing for/with/about me and my friends in 8th grade (I was 14). I'll later on revamp this story, but I'm posting it here cuz I like Ao3 better than Luna tbh. Luna has a lack of content site wide for my fandoms and I have a lack of content posted on Ao3 so... yeah.

Red. Splattered everywhere like beautiful, perfect rose petals. It was so beautiful and pleasant, the way everything glimmered scarlet in the silver moonlight. It splashed onto her face like water on a hot day, floating around her like beautiful red feathers. She was covered absolutely in red, most attractively crimson. He watched her, watched how she soaked herself, dripping with colour in the black and gray monotone of their dark surroundings, watched how the only thing as red as the blood on her face and clothes was that beautiful pair of lips...


	2. Rewind

Letting it down, his hair turned redder than the ribbon that once held it. No longer in his disguise, he stared into the gaze of the well-dressed butler and one-eyed boy before him head on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The A/N I have for this is "I know I have this listed under "Dark Fantasy", but I fell this is more of a "Red Fantasy". I really wish they had that as an option." Also, this chapter is Grell showing his true form as seen in the anime during that scuffle involving Ciel, Sebastian, and Madam Red.


	3. Not Your Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Insert previous self insert turned OC!

"What...are you?" her frightened voice barely breathed.

"I'm an actress!" came the reply of the man before her.

"No, really.." And like that, her expression changed. She was no longer the frightened little girl that had once stood before him. The expression on her snowy face turned cold, deadly, serious. She raised her arm, revealing the small, silver blade in her right hand, pointing it at him. Her lips were of the deepest rouge and she was absolutely stunning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really upset I don't have the rest of this tbh. I had a bunch written on a BlackBerry I no longer have and I was trying to write it down on paper, but I don't have ANY of the original manuscripts for a lot of my stories, especially my early fanfic days. I used to churn that shit OUT in my teens, but now... it's incredibly difficult. If I had those stories now, I could revamp/rewrite/revise them, improve upon them, continue them, and post them. But I don't. Unfortunately.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I just realized that the first chapter happens in the present/future while a lot of the fic, both posted/written/planned, happened in the past. I was really into frame stories and time jumping the narrative back then. Remember that self insert Bleach fic I mentioned? I started that immediately after seeing Pay It Forward and used the time jumping narrative seen in that movie in that fic. It was confusing. This one is more coherent, but obvi still needs work lol.


End file.
